Princess Iron Fan
Princess Iron Fan (鉄扇公主, onyomi: Tessen Kōshu) is a secondary villain in Saiyuki: Journey West. Depending on the player's actions, she may choose to join Sanzo's party. Role in Game Madame Tessen is King Taurus's wife and Kid Pyric's mother. She met her husband sometime after Goku was sealed away in his boulder. As Taurus spent his time being absorbed with catching Sanzo, Tessen becomes impatient with her mate for being away from home. She eventually barges into his base of operations to yell at him and is confident that she do a better job capturing the monk than his minions. Like the others, however, she is defeated and she retreats back to her husband. When she arrives, Taurus tells her that their son is missing. She searches for their child but is unsuccessful and returns to rest. Sanzo and company meet her guarding Storm Mountain, in which she reveals her true self for the battle. Even with her strongest attacks, however, she loses. A frustrated Tessen blames Sanzo's party for her son's disappearance, but Goku rationalizes that they have no motive for kidnapping the boy. Once Sanzo promises to help her search, Tessen cheers up and tries to get her husband stop his hunt for the monk. After Taurus's defeat, her words help convince her husband to give up his dreams of domination. If the player thoroughly explored the land to this point, she and Taurus will join Sanzo's party to chase their son. After the final battle, she wakes up Taurus from his nap to go back home. She leaves with her family and promises to visit Sanzo often. Personality Tessen is an aggressive and bossy woman who has a rather threatening history. She particularly dotes on her son, worrying for his safety over her own well-being. Her temper makes her husband look humble, causing him to abide by her words or snap with just as much ferocity. According to her, he came crying to her for the marriage and she probably would have married someone else if the chance arose. Although they sometimes argue, she does care for her family and will calm down when her husband is reasonable. When she is composed, she is an overall friendly person who likes to socialize with others. She and Taurus have one known human-looking acquaintance, which is the clerk in Frontier City. Fighting Style Tessen is a mid-ranged fighter who is the second strongest female member in the party. She has a short movement range and is slower than Ryorin or Kinrei, but her weapon helps compensate for some of these setbacks. Her iron fan, which can emit a large pillar of fire, is good for hitting several opponents at once. Like her husband, however, she suffers from a relatively low luck rating, decreasing her hit accuracy and chances for delivering a critical attack. Her Wereform is a close-ranged fighter that attacks with needles and poison. She has one close Water attack and two Fire attacks. Journey to the West Gallery Syktessen-portraits.jpg|Profile images Loucharu (ROTK12TB).jpg|Loucharu in Sangokushi 12 Taisenban Princessironfan-toukidenkiwami-tw.jpg|Toukiden Kiwami Taiwanese Mitama portrait Category:Saiyuki: Journey West Characters Category:Toukiden Souls